


Locked In Your Heart

by BadassBAP



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, KunTing, M/M, xukun and zhengting are the exact opposites, xukun is a bad boy, zhangjing is zhengting's best friend, zhengkun, zhengting is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassBAP/pseuds/BadassBAP
Summary: Zhengting & Xukun are two opposites. What happens when they have to live together?





	Locked In Your Heart

Zhengting walked in the new big city. He had graduated and now it was time for him to attend to college. Luckily, he passed with his best friend Zhangjing, so he wouldn't be totally uncomfortable in his new start. 

His uncle had given him the key to his big house in the town, he always waited for that moment and now it was time. He unlocked the door, seeing how bigger it is from the inside. Everything were in their place and it was clean enough.

He took a quick view of the house, as he hurried upstairs getting in his new room. He took a quick shower, as he headed to the kitchen. There was literally nothing, except some noodle boxes he had to cook. When he finished his meal, he heard the door unlocking, his eyes shot open, but he went to see as he wasn't scared cause it was afternoon.

A tall handsome bad boy walked in. He had his hair back with gel, leather jacket, ripped black jeans and a choker lower on his neck. The guy jumped on his spot, placing his hand on his chest "You scared me. How did you...". They reminded each other someone.

Zhengting's eyes shot open "...Xukun!", the same moment the other also said his name "Zhengting! Long time no see". Their mothers were friends and when they hung out, taking them along. Zhengting knew how troublesome the other was, while he was the smart silent kid.

Xukun approached the older, probably for a hug, but Zhengting said coldly "What are you doing here?", the other stopped and replied kinda confused "...eh? Your uncle gave me the keys of the house and told me to make my future". Zhengting's eyes widened in anger as he frowned his eyebrows "What?! How?! This house is for my studies!" he sounded upset.

Xukun shrugged "It's ok. We're gonna have to live together" he sounded cool, which made the older angrier "...you can't stay here" he said through his teeth. The younger answered normally "Why?", but Zhengting lost his patience "Because it's my house!" he was breathing heavily from his nose.

Silence

Xukun lightly chuckled, keeping a mischievous smirk, he went to his ear "Too bad..." he whispered as he went upstairs. Zhengting was breathing heavily, trying to relax. He knew Xukun would cause him much trouble. 

Xukun came downstairs energetically, he had just finished his shower and was ready to leave. He saw Zhengting sitting on the couch, the older immediately stood up as he saw him "I'll call uncle to make it all clear", Xukun titled his head on the side, feeling uncomfortable with the other's intense behavior.

They waited impatiently for a reply, which didn't last long "Hello! Centre hospital, what's the emergency?". Their blood froze and looked at each other for a quick moment, but the older spoke "Ehm...I was looking for my uncle..." he was too nervous to continue, so the nurse spoke "I'm really sorry, sir. Your uncle was involved in a terrible car accident and now he's in coma".

They both went pale, as goosebumps covered their whole body "...thanks miss" said the older and hang up without waiting for an answer. Xukun frowned his eyebrows in sadness "I wish he'll be fine", the other nodded, still in state of shock "Yes, I guess we have to wait...". Not long after Xukun left, leaving Zhengting at last alone.

He loved reading, so he took the small library with the computer and put all his books there. He made some coffee, closing the door, getting lost in all these books.

It was around 21:20, when the door opened and loud noises of many boys filled the house. Zhengting opened the library doors, being shocked of the view. Xukun along with 6 guys.

They all sheepily greeted him "Hey boys, this is Zhengting...." he turned to the older "...Zhengting these are my friends. Ziyi, Justin, Yanjun, ChengCheng and Linong". Linong raised his hand "Hi..." he said in high soft tone.

Zhengting felt his blood boiling "Can we have a talk Xukun?!", the male stood up as Ziyi said "Woo! Private talk" they all started cracking jokes, making Xukun laugh along, as he followed the older in the kitchen. Zhengting closed the door "What are you doing?", Xukun shrugged "What? I just brought my friends to see my new house" his voice cool. Zhengting closed his eyes in anger for a moment "First of all, it's not your house. Second, I also live here, you should have asked", the younger clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes "Ok whatever. We're gonna be quiet and they'll leave soon" with that he went back in the living room, while Zhengting went upstairs.

They were all asking him questions, when Ziyi asked sneakily "Will you bang him?" they all did 'o' sounds. Xukun chuckled, shaking his head "Nah, he's very neat and cold. It will take long", Yanjun chuckled "Trust me, he needs it, besides it will chill him" . They all nodded, but Xukun shook his head, starting another conversation.

Next day was the first day of college. Zhengting was walking down the hallways with Zhangjing, quickly finding a spot to sit. He told him everything that happened yesterday, expressing how upset he was. Zhangjing smiled "He may changed from the past. You were kids, Zhengting", the other said abruptly "He's loud and his friends don't seem good guys. Ah I really don't know what to do...". The other shook his head, placing his hand on his shoulder "Relax Zhengting. You can't change anything, you can only settle things with him", the older puffed his cheeks "Ah, I'm glad I have you".

The speech of the headmaster didn't last long, so they both headed at his house. Zhangjing said excitedly "Woah! It looks like a nice house", the older smiled fully. Unfortunately for Zhengting, Xukun was home along with ChengCheng and Ziyi.

Zhangjing bowed to them "Hello" said in a silent tone. Xukun smirked "Hey" his tone low and melodic, while Ziyi said "We're gonna go to a park. Wanna come with us, cuties?". Zhangjing giggled and looked down as he realized that the other was flirting bim. Zhengting rolled his eyes turning to Xukun "Take your friends", the other passed his tongue on his lips, holding his laugh "Alright alright. See ya" he opened his eyes teasingly. Ziyi checked Zhangjing fully, while ChengCheng winked at him, making him blush. Zhengting shook his head "Jerks..." with that he walked in the kitchen. Zhangjing followed him by mumbling "I found them nice though...", but Zhengting ignored.

They both ate together, talking about everything, but most of all they gossiped about Xukun. Around 19:00, Zhangjing left "And don't worry alright" said in a sweet tone to his friend, Zhengting nodded "Yeah. Alright" with that they hugged.

Before having much time to do anything, the door bell rang again "What did you forget?" he almost sang it. His eyes widened when he saw a young thug looking boy with dreadlocks, the boy's eyes also widened "Oh?! I didn't know Xukun had a girlfriend". The older rolled his eyes "What do you want?", the other giggled playfully "Alright, joking. Tell Xukun to call me" with that he turned to leave. Zhengting rolled his eyes once again "I don't know who you are" his voice showing how fed up he was. The other turned to look at him "Oh right. Tell him to call Linkai" with that he signed the phone with his hand and left quickly.

It wasn't late when Xukun arrived, seeing Zhengting reading on the couch. The older immediately closed his book "A guy named Linkai passed and said to call him" with that he tried to leave the room, obviously avoiding his younger. Xukun ignored his words, blocking his way shooting him a puppy look "Why don't you like me, Zhengting?", the older exhaled from his mouth "You're not my type".

Xukun let out a bitter chuckle "Why? You can judge me from my behavior towards you and not from my habits", the older kept a blank face "Good night, Xukun" with that he passed next to him, quickly disappearing upstairs. Xukun hissed from his nerves, passing his hand through his hair.

Next morning, Zhengting got ready for school, excited for the new beginning. Thankfully he was in the same class with Zhangjing, making the lessons more fun. Today's lesson didn't last long, only 3 hours.

The boys were talking about their impressions, when from the opposite side Zhengting noticed Xukun's friends. Linong and Justin. The black haired boy was looking at him with a small smile, waving at him "Hi Xukun's friend. Hi" he said to both boys. Zhangjing smiled widely "Hi" he said shyly, to both boys who were smiling, while Zhengting greeted them coldly. He walked his friend quickly "Ah! That's Xukun's friends", his friend said calmly "I understood that from your reaction. Come on Zhengting, they don't seem so bad. Relax", his younger shook his head "Whatever..." he changed the subject.

When he arrived home, an ugly smell hit his nose, his eyes shot open when he saw how dirty the living room was. He threw his bag down, running upstairs, he didn't even knock at the younger's door. He opened "Why is the living room...?" his eyes were ready to pop out when he saw Xukun with only black tight boxers on.

He quickly covered his eyes "Don't you have any pants?!", the younger said in a bored tone "We're both guys, aren't we?". The older rolled his eyes "I can give you one of my pants" he mocked, but the other answered abruptly "I thought you only had skirts" he chuckled. Zhengting's fists tightened, only stomping out of the room "Clean your stuff from the living room!" he almost screamed.

Some minutes later, he heard a knock on his door. Xukun opened it, looking at him blankly "Your bag, sir" he widened his eyes, probably being sarcastic. Zhengting turned back at his book, making the younger angry "Don't you do anything besides reading?" he let his bag on a random chair.

The older turned his attention to him "Don't you do anything besides clubbing?", Xukun chuckled, trying hard to hold his nerves "Why you hate me that much?". Zhengting stood up, keeping the blank expression "I told you. You're not my type", the younger raised his eyebrows "Still, you don't need to hate me and treat me like that", the older frowned his eyebrows "Like what?".

Xukun gulped, trying to swallow all his aggressiveness "Like a trash, Zhengting! Like a criminal actually", the older chuckled "Are you hurt?" irony. Xukun clenched his jaw "No, but you may be", Zhengting's expression turned into an ironic "Oh and I'm so scared". The younger closed the door behind him, approaching him with two big steps. Zhengting's eyes widened in fear, gulping.

Xukun chuckled "Is Mr. Irony scared? Big mouth you got there..." he touched the older's lips with his index "...you got to use it on sweeter things you know", Zhengting got the pervy message, yet he didn't react. Xukun smirked mischievously "It's much better when you're silent..." he was studying the older face. Zhengting gulped once again, looking on the side "Leave", Xukun shrugged, walking backwards "I just want a good relationship with you. You don't accept it" with that he left. Zhengting shut his eyes, trying to gain his calmness.

Hours later, he heard the older leaving the house. He went downstairs, impressed that the older heard his words and cleaned the living room. He cooked something only for himself, not wanting to make food for his annoying roommate. It was around 00:15 and Zhengting decided to sleep.

As he turned of the lamp, he heard the house door opening, hearing loud footsteps and guys talking loudly. Suddenly, they put on some music, making Zhengting's blood boil from the less respect he was taking from his younger.

He stomped downstairs, seeing Xukun, only with Ziyi and Yanjun, wasted "Turn the music off. Xukun, tell them to leave" he demanded. Xukun clicked his tongue showing that he's annoyed. Yanjun and Ziyi looked at each other, laughing "Oh bossy! Will you let the princess boss you around, Xukun?" said Ziyi trying to provoke his friend. He made it, and Yanjun decided to throw oil to the fire "Show him who you really are".

Zhengting started to get scared, knowing this won't end so well if he doesn't back off When Xukun stood up, automatically Zhengting stepped back. The younger chuckled "Don't start something you can't manage, Zhengting", the older frowned his eyebrows in sadness "But we talked this", Xukun softly but firmly grabbed his jaw "Go upstairs, baby" with that he left it, going back at the couch. Zhengting exhaled from his nose, stomping to his room.

They remained silent until Zhengting disappeared from their sight, Ziyi turned to Xukun "What a spoiled. Why don't you give him dick to relax him?", the younger shook his head, but Yanjun spoke "I bet he'll like it. I mean, look at him. It will literally send him" he laughed loudly with Ziyi, giving him a high five. Xukun decided to ignore and avoid talking about his roommate. 

Zhengting woke up late in a bad mood, still upset from yesterday. He texted Zhangjing too meet on a Cafe, as he needed his best friend right now.

When they met, his younger hugged him tightly, Zhangjing smiled in the hug "What is it, baby?" he said jokingly, but this made Zhengting break the hug "Don't call me that", the older raised his eyebrows "Alright. I'm joking, I'm joking". They ate their breakfast silently, Zhangjing could understand that something was wrong.

As they finished he asked "Why are you upset?", Zhengting looked on the side "I don't want to talk about it". Zhangjing raised his eyebrows "Really?", Zhengting nodded, making his friend understand that he wasn't overreacting this time. They spent much time together, clearing Zhengting's mind from bad thoughts.

He returned home around 14:30, he was hungry so he prepared to cook. It didn't take him long to finish his dish, while mumbling melodically. That moment Xukun walked in, Zhengting took the dish, trying to leave quickly.

All of a sudden, Xukun grabbed his arm, almost causing his food to fall "Zhengting, are you still mad?", the older let the food on the side "And you find that weird? I just asked you to not bring your friends and you still did. Shameless!". Xukun exhaled sharply through his nose "Zhengting! Listen damn it! You treat me awfully for no reason, so I'm also not weird if I get mad. Let's stop this, Zhengting".

The older knew that his behavior was indeed rude towards his younger, he looked on side the side agreeing "Alright, you're right". Xukun smiled brightly "That's the spirit..." his stomach growled "...ehm, can you help me cook something, because I really can't cook". Zhengting shook his head with a small smirk "Wait. Eat this" he gave him his food, the younger's eyes shone "But this is yours". The older rolled his eyes "Just eat, as I cook something for both of us".

Xukun quickly finished eating, helping Zhengting with cooking, even though he was awful at it. They ate together and Zhengting had to admit that the younger except being extremely handsome, he was also cute.

When they finished, they sat on the living room watching TV together. There was a nice movie playing and both of them found it interesting, of course Xukun was talking a lot during it, but this only made him cuter in Zhengting's eyes. It was around 22:00 when the movie finished, they were so bored to get off the couch, so they just sat there.

Xukun turned his head towards the older "Zhengting? Can I ask you something, but don't get mad", the older exhaled yet he nodded. The younger sat normally "Are you into guys?", Zhengting looked at him with wide eyes "Eh? Why you asking, I mean..." words weren't coming out, so the younger said simply "Don't worry, I accept these people". Zhengting bit his lower lip, looking down "Yes, I am..." it came out like a whisper.

Xukun tenderly turned his head by his jaw "No need to feel bad or ashamed, princess", this made the older slightly smile. He frowned his eyebrows deciding to ask back "And you? Are you straight?", Xukun shrugged "I don't know. I mean it depends to who I fall in love with. If it happens to be a guy, then it's a guy".

Zhengting admired the younger's side profile, Xukun was really captivating. He didn't understand he was staring until the other told him "You're staring, but it's ok because I like it when you have your eyes on me", the older blushed and looked down "Oh...". They talked some more stuffs, then they went to sleep "Good night, KunKun" said Zhengting cutely, making the younger chuckle "Good night, baby princess" he winked at him and closed the door to his room. Zhengting fell on his bed, he sure had started to feel something for the other.

It was Sunday, they ate breakfast together, they talked about their likings, sharing some small sweet secrets. Xukun asked him "Zhengting, take me to a place you usually go" his tone hoarse, making the older pass his tongue on his lips "Ah, alright".

It was a beautiful Cafe, surrounded by a small park with some trees and many flowers "It's really peaceful here. It helps me calm down and think some things" said the older in a silent tone. Xukun looked around him, falling back on his chair "Yeah, I like it here" he titled his head looking the other directly in the eyes. Zhengting blushed, turning his eyes on the coffee "I'm glad" his voice barely coming out, the younger chuckled, cupping the other's jaw "Are you shy? Is Zhengting falling for me?" his smirk grew into a mischievous one. Zhengting blinked a few times, too scared that he'll say something stupid "No, I'm not...", the younger shrugged "As you say" he said simply.

After they finished their coffee they silently headed home. Before they got in their separate rooms, Xukun read a message "Zhengting..." the older turned to look at him "...tonight I'll go to my place. Wanna come?". The older thought of it for a moment "I have school tomorrow", Xukun clicked his tongue "Oh come on, it's the beginning of the year and trust me losing one lesson won't make you fail". Zhengting looked at his younger, who looked at him with his usual puppy, not allowing him to refuse "Ah! Alright, but only once and because you say so", Xukun smiled softly tapping the other's nose bridge with his index "That's my boy" he said heavily and went in his room.

It was around 20:00 when Zhengting got out of the shower with his robe, before having time to do anything the door opened. Xukun froze looking at him in awe, Zhengting gulped, his cheeks slowly turning red "W-what is it Xukun...?", the younger turned his head anywhere else "I just wanted to know if you're ready". He tried to get out, but the older spoke "Where exactly are we going?!", Xukun smirked "At Mack Daddy" with that he closed the door.

The older really had no clue what this was so he looked it up on his phone. It was a loud club, always full of wasted people, he exhaled and decided to be properly dressed for the night.

He wore a white see through t-shirt, he wore a choker, a short necklace and really ripped tight jeans. When he finished he heard a knock on the door "Come in" he almost sang. Xukun automatically mumbled "Wow...", so did Zhengting "You're so hot" admitted the older. Xukun had also a choker, smoky eyes, ripped jeans, lace t-shirt and his hair backwards.

The younger playfully passed his tongue on his lips "Ready princess?", the older smirked, slightly rolling his eyes "Yes, sweetheart". Before heading out Xukun asked "Didn't expect you to have these type of clothes", the older smirked "Yeah, don't ask more" with that he winked, intriguing Xukun.

The club was indeed really loud, full crowded, smoke and alcohol smell ruled the place. There weren't all his friends, only, Ziyi and Yanjun, both boys got surprised. Ziyi chuckled "Didn't expect you to like those places" he said loudly in Zhengting's ear, the other slightly smiled "Yeah, I came here because Xukun persuaded me". That moment Yanjun passed his arm around his shoulder "Welcome to the club"  he cracked his usual bad joke, making his friends feel embarrassed.

Zhengting didn't know much from alcoholic drinks, so he let Xukun decide for him. The older handed him the drink, pressing his lips against his ear "It's based on you", the older took a sip. The drink was heavy and bitter, yet sweet and addictive. Zhengting liked it, turning to look at Xukun, he smirked, taking a better look of the younger's lustful eyes.

An hour passed and Zhengting was sure he had drunk more than 2 glasses of alcohol, feeling hot yet daring. He stood up, going to the dance floor. He let the rhythm take him, dirtily moving his body, not ashamed of any of his moves. Not long after, he felt two hands on his hips, seeing Xukun behind him. They danced on each other, their moves matching perfectly like they themselves. Xukun was touching him all over, while Zhengting was grinding against him "Let's go home" said the younger.

Xukun took a taxi, quickly taking him home, not wanting anything more messed up to happen. He walked him to his room, he went to lay him, instead Zhengting sat, pulling the younger, also making him sit. He placed his hand on the other's chest "Stay with me tonight" his begging voice showing how desperate he was at the right moment. Xukun gulped, also wanting give the older what he wanted "You'll regret it tomorrow, Zhengting", instead the older approached his lips, almost touching "Let's talk about the right moment and not for tomorrow", he dragged his hand down on the younger's hard member.

That was the breaking point, Xukun laid on him, making out needily with the older. Losing no time, they undressed each other, Xukun sat on his knees "We don't have lube", the older giggled sneakily, taking out the lube from his nightstand. Xukun slightly titled his head "You're dirtier than I thought" with that he poured a good amount on it, sliding 2 fingers inside him.

He thrusted them harshly, seeing how Zhengting loved it "Ah! Xukun!", his moans turned on the younger even more, only making him add another finger. Zhengting cried "Ah! I want you!", Xukun didn't need to be told more times, he poured some on his length, positioning himself.

He slowly started entering him, halfway realizing that the other was still a virgin. He chuckled, still getting fully inside him, Zhengting shut his eyes in pain, gripping on the top's biceps "I-it hurts...ah" he said in cracking tone. Xukun adjusted himself better inside the other "Don't worry, you'll like it", he took his hips inches back, quickly slamming inside the older again.

He started slowly movements, until he noticed the relaxation on Zhengting's face. Without needing to be told, he started thrusting fast and deep, marking the older's neck "Ah! Xukun! You're so good", the younger chuckled "Want more, baby boy?!". Before having time to say anything, Xukun sat on his knees, taking control.

Few more thrusts and he found Zhengting's sweet spot "Ah!" an abrupt loud moan left the bottom's mouth, making Xukun chuckle "Like that, huh?!". Zhengting was mumbling nonsenses, only seeing stars, pleasure filling his body. Xukun knew he had almost reached his limits, so he laid on the other, burying his face on Zhengting's neck.

Not long after, they both called each other's names, of course Xukun didn't mind pulling out, letting everything out inside the older. Xukun took the older in his arms, both comfortably sleeping.  

A painful headache woke Zhengting up, he half sat on the bed, rubbing his head. That moment the younger with boxers walked in, with his usual bored face he started taking the clothes from the floor. Zhengting felt like his heart would explode "W-what happened yesterday?!", Xukun stared at him for a moment "We had sex".

The abrupt sentence brought shivers all over the older's body "But I was drunk...did you...?", he couldn't finish because Xukun fed up responded "No Zhengting, I didn't force you. You were begging for it" with that he walked out. Zhengting hugged his body, still shocked from what happened.

He decided to take a shower, trying to recall everything, but in vain. When he went downstairs, he saw Xukun trying to cook noodles, making him smile slightly "Let me do it" said the older gently. They could both sense the awkwardness, none of them talking much or even looking at each other.

Soon they finished, Zhengting hesitantly said "Xukun...I know what happened wasn't supposedly right and I know we feel awkward...", the younger cut him off "Who said it wasn't right?! Zhengting, I never regret what I do because I think before doing it..." he stood up, exhaling heavily from his nose "...you regret it. Not me" with that he stomped out of the house. Zhengting stood up, slightly following him "Xukun!" but the older bang shut the door. He closed his eyes "I like you, Xukun" he said like a whisper.

It was 17:00 when the doorbell rang, Zhengting run to open it, wishing it was Xukun. His shoulders fell when he saw Zhangjing "Ah, it's you" disappointment in his voice, the older's eyes widened "Oh yeah, that's my best friend" he was being sarcastic. Zhengting heavily sat on the sofa, while his friend sat next to him "You didn't come to school and I felt like something is wrong", Zhengting hugged him.

He started crying, telling him the what happened these days with Xukun. Zhangjing caressed the back of his head softly "I'm glad you came close, maybe too close, but that's what you wanted", the other looked at him "I like him, Zhangjing. I realized that when we started going out together and opened up about ourselves. But he thinks I feel awkward, but I thought he felt awkward yet he didn't, so now it's complicated". Zhangjing cupped the other's face "Hey, calm down. When he comes home tell him how you feel, hmm?!", the younger pouted "What if he doesn't come?", the guest rolled his eyes "Oh shut up, Zhengting. He'll come because it's his house too". Zhengting nodded in understandment, he hugged him once again "Thanks for helping me, Zhangjing".

2 hours later, the older left, leaving Zhengting alone in the big house. It was around 23:00, Zhengting turned off the lamp on the nightstand, yet he couldn't sleep, not until Xukun came back home.

Not long after, he heard the main door unlocking, he sat on the bed, turning on the lights. He opened his door, after he realized Xukun was on the second floor. The strong smell of alcohol hit his nose, the younger ignored him, ready to get in his room.

Zhengting softly grabbed his wrist "Xukun...I wanna make myself clear. I didn't mean like that...". The younger approached him, making him back up to the wall, he put his arm above his head. They were looking each other in the eyes for a moment "I'm tired, Zhengting. I tried to be friendly with you from the first time, you didn't accept it. Then, I started liking you just like I thought you felt the same, but I was wrong. That night you asked me to do it, I wouldn't touch you without your approval...",

The older whispered his name, shocked from the other's words. Xukun shook his head "Better be like how we were in the beginning. Two strangers" with that he turned to get in his room, locking the door. Zhengting shut his eyes, swallowing his lips. He quickly went in his room, shutting the door with a loud bang. He threw himself on the bed, crying in his pillow.

It was a school day, he went in an awful mood. Zhangjing smiled brightly at him "Hey, good morning. How are you?", Zhengting responded coldly "Don't ask me anything. Not in the mood", and the day went on like this.

Zhengting only ate something light, quickly heading in his room, he knew he was alone, but today he wanted to make things clear. It was 20:00, when he started cooking, it helped him forget, a bit at least.

That moment the door opened and Xukun walked in the kitchen, when he saw Zhengting he blankly said "Tell me when you finish", he tried to leave, but Zhengting weakly grabbed his wrist "KunKun..." the younger turned to look at him "...let's talk it". Xukun took his wrist,  bringing his face too close to the older "Talk what? We got nothing to say" his voice low, looking at him in the eyes before walking out.

Zhengting was left alone, he finished the food, now wanting to tell Xukun everything. He went upstairs, getting in his room without knocking. His eyes widened when he saw Xukun with a robe and wet hair. His mouth hanging open not able to say anything, the younger slightly smirked "Need anything?". Zhengting took his eyes of the other "Ehm...yes!" he sounded determined, he closed the door behind him now catching Xukun's attention fully.

He took a deep breath and said "The truth is that in the beginning I didn't like you, but as I started getting to know I quickly fell in love. I knew it was wrong, because you're mostly straight and then you took me at the club. I don't remember much, but I know I probably asked for it, but we don't know each other so well and I thought we would be awkward" his eyes watered.

Xukun stepped closer, slightly tilting his head "Who said I'm mostly straight?", Zhengting's eyes widened "I just...I just thought..." words weren't coming out. The younger popped his eyebrows, slightly shaking his head "Is food ready?", the older freaked out about the other's reaction to his confession "Ehm...it's ready".

They both ate silently, finishing it quickly. Zhengting took the dishes in the sink, but that moment two hands trapped him. He felt Xukun's breath on him "You wanna try with me?", his voice turned Zhengting on "Yes..." his voice came out almost like a moan. Xukun turned him around, their lips almost touching "You said you don't remember much from that night. Do you want me to remind you?", the older bit his lower lip "Ah. Yes".

Xukun attacked his lips, kissing him fully and needily, Zhengting immediately tied his arms around his neck. He raised him in his arms without breaking the kiss, leading him in the older's bedroom. They got in Xukun's room, quickly sitting themselves on the bed undressing each other.

The younger sat on his knees, while Zhengting passed his hands fully on the younger's body "I want you so much", Xukun smirked grabbing the back of the older's head "You know what to do". Zhengting also smirked mischievously taking the other's hard member fully in his mouth, Xukun threw his head back "Ah! So good", with that he leaded his head faster as he started thrusting back, continuously hitting the back of his throat.

He was getting close, so he stopped the action, reaching for the lube. Zhengting wiped some tears that had gathered in the corner of his eyes, laying with wide spreaded legs. Xukun poured a good amount of lube on his length, lifting the older's legs "From what I see, you don't need preparation", this made the older blush "You pervert".

The younger started sliding slowly inside him, not taking long to be fully seated. Zhengting shut his eyes "Ah..." his eyes watered "...it hurts", Xukun raised his head from his neck "Don't worry, princess. You'll adjust soon" he started kissing his neck. Zhengting indeed quickly relaxed "Move" he whispered, Xukun lost no time.

He took his length almost all out, thrusting hard back in, shaking the older's body harshly under him. He started in a steady pace, Zhengting arched his back "Ah! So amazing", Xukun felt his pride raising from the comment. Then, he hit the other's sweet spot, making him cry out loud "Ah! KunKun! Yes!",the older started hitting that spot continuously, faster each time. Soon, both called each other's names, reaching their limits. Zhengting finished on their torsos, instead Xukun didn't bother to take himself out, letting everything inside the other.

He took himself out, laying next to Zhengting, the older crawled to him, resting his head on his chest "It was amazing! I imagined it good, but that was something else", Xukun chuckled, holding the older tighter in his arms "Yeah, I know". Zhengting sat on his lap, placing his hands on the younger's chest "I want more", Xukun let out a breathy smirk as a response. The night went on with many more rounds.

Zhengting stayed home with Xukun, missing school once again because of the younger. They showered together and as they finished Zhengting said "I'm missing school often because of you. You dragged me into your dark world" he finished playfully. Xukun chuckled, holding his jaw "I showed you my world and you fell for it" with that they started kissing that ended up as a make out.

They quietly sat in the living room, watching a movie when the phone started ringing. Zhengting took it in his hands "It's uncle" he said surprised, Xukun immediately sitting forward "Answer" he said blankly. Zhengting put him on loud speaker.

The man first asked both their news, telling them about the terrible accident he had. They stayed quiet for a moment, then the older man said "I know that you're two totally different personalities, but I really love both of you. I have my hopes on your future and I hope you can make it in a bigger city. I hope my boys you will get along because I wrote the house to both your names". The two boys looked lovingly each other in the eyes "Yes, we got along well" said Zhengting, bringing a small peaceful smile on Xukun's face.

Their relationship was becoming bigger day per day, making plans for their future. It didn't take much for Xukun to find a job as a DJ in a night club. They also all became one big clique as Zhengting and Zhangjing were added in Xukun's friends. Both boys were really happy with their present and would do the best for the future.

                                                                                                               THE END.


End file.
